


More to See

by Kika988



Series: Keithtober/Smoochtober [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Friends to Lovers, Keithtober, M/M, Post Season 7, Prompt: space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 16:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16162271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kika988/pseuds/Kika988
Summary: For the first time in a long time, they're both looking ahead, thinking about what their future might hold aside from fighting desperately for the safety of the universe.Luckily, they're both looking in the same direction.





	More to See

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to post one drabble per day throughout October -- I'm drawing from both Keithtober and Smoochtober, just picking whichever prompt I like best for the day. Today's was "space"... so of course I set it on Earth, haha. This takes place post season 7, while Keith is still recovering. Hope you enjoy!

Shiro stepped out onto the roof, the warm breeze catching his unbuttoned uniform jacket and flapping it out behind him. He stepped around the large air conditioning unit, feet crunching on the gravel -- there was no being stealthy up here. Despite that, though, the silhouette on the opposite side of the roof never turned to look back to see who was approaching.

"I guess word got out, then." Keith's voice was soft, but it carried on the quiet rooftop.

"You nearly gave the nurses a heart attack," Shiro scolded, though there was no real heat in his tone. Keith turned to raise an eyebrow as Shiro sat beside him, almost close enough for their shoulders to touch.

"I have a feeling someone might have given them a heads up that I'd try to sneak out eventually," Keith said pointedly. Shiro raised a shoulder in a shrug.

"To be fair, I was right." Keith huffed out a laugh and turned his gaze back up to the stars. "I'm fine, really. I'll go back in before long. Just needed some air." Shiro looked over at him, considering.

"Do you want to be alone?"

"Hm? Oh, no, Shiro, you're good. Anyway, this was your spot first," he reminded him. Shiro smiled.

"Yeah, I guess it was." He looked out at the stars, remembering how he'd first shown Keith how to jimmy the lock of the door onto the roof, back when they were both still cadets. "It's weird, isn't it? All the stars, the constellations -- they all look exactly the same, even after we know everything that's out there. Still just as beautiful."

Keith turned to look at him, frowning. "You don't-- everything that happened to you out there, it didn't ruin it for you?"

"No," Shiro replied, without hesitation. "It's… different, now, the pull I feel to be out there. I know the dangers better. But it's still there." There was a long moment of silence before he realized Keith was staring at him, eyes wide. "What?"

"Shiro, you were held captive for a year. You-- you _died_ ," he said, his tone harsh at the end, as if he had to force the word out.

"Which could also have happened if I'd stayed here," Shiro replied evenly. "The Galra _did_ attack Earth."

"Right." Keith seemed to realize he was staring, and shook himself, looking away, down at his hands. "I guess I just assumed you'd want to stay on Earth," he admitted. "I mean, after everything has settled down." Shiro frowned, looking over at Keith.

"I guess I can see why you might think that," he said slowly. "And I wouldn't mind spending a little downtime here. But I still want to get out there, hopefully with less fighting this time." He paused, looking over at Keith. "Besides, you want to get back out there, right?"

"Well, yeah," Keith answered without thinking. "But I figured-"

The silence stretched after he cut himself off, taut and loaded.

"What did you figure, Keith?" Shiro's question was quiet, but it dropped heavily into the silence between them. He turned his head to watch Keith's profile. His brow was furrowed, but he answered without much hesitation.

"I thought you'd want to stay here, so I… I guess I figured I would, too."

And there it was. This… thing, whatever it was, between them. They'd never discussed it, but both of them were all too aware of it, and it was getting to the point where a discussion was necessary. They couldn't go on like this, trying to make decisions based on feelings without talking about anything.

It was far easier than Shiro had ever imagined it would be to slide his hand just a few inches to the left, covering Keith's hand with his own.

"I'd never ask you to ground yourself for me," he said. Keith turned to meet Shiro's eyes, a small smile on his lips.

"I know you'd never _ask_. Wouldn't stop me from staying if you wanted to, though." Shiro chuckled, shaking his head.

"Didn't I always say I wanted to get out there with you? All things considered, we didn't get to actually do much exploring, did we? Lots more to see."

Keith's hand turned over, his fingers fitting perfectly between Shiro's.

"Yeah," he agreed, turning his face back up to the stars. "Yeah, I think there is."


End file.
